


【勇耀/KORCHU】TRAUMA

by BURVIN



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BURVIN/pseuds/BURVIN
Summary: 朴实无华的粉丝睡到偶像情节
Relationships: China & South Korea (Hetalia), China/South Korea (Hetalia), 勇耀
Kudos: 3





	【勇耀/KORCHU】TRAUMA

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人设定/明星AU  
> 【adore u】的番外

一股白液从他的阴茎里喷射出来，这能宣告这次手淫结束了。  
而他只觉得心里更乱起来，便深呼吸一口气，想起王耀褐色的乳粒和因为作息混乱更加虚瘦的身体，他妄想自己可以把王耀抱起来摁在墙上狠狠地进出，让这个众所周知的明星变成他身下的淫货，这阵时间的相处让他这种妄想更强烈了些。

“明星其实就是名言正顺的合法卖淫。”朴宰信这个狗崽子这么和他说过。他没理这家伙，他最烦阴阳怪气的人。但此时他满脑子都是这句屁话，他开始想象王耀穿着站街女的情趣旗袍，穿着洁白的丝袜，挺着和瘦弱的身体所不同的、  
那具有肉感的屁股给他上，他想象中的王耀又主动而淫乱，这让他手淫时更加畅快些，也能和现实里的王耀区分开来。

如果不是大哥昨天在我快睡着那一刻说了那句话我也不会这样，像个窝囊废一样在公司的洗手间里手淫。但我一想到大哥，我的心脏真的是在剧烈地跳动，甚至连呼吸都使不上力。我不手冲一下不如让我死了…  
“我好想操你…”他小声说了一句，他预设厕所里除了他没其他人，毕竟刚才手淫的时候也有点声响，算了，被人知道了又怎样呢。于是他趁着自己还能再硬对着手机量了一下长度。阴茎软了下去，不知道是贤者时间还是因为他自信今晚就能睡到自己多年的偶像。

想着王耀手淫这件事倒不是第一次，他记得很清楚，当自己15岁刚在电视上见到王耀时，脑子嗡了一声，他第一次见到这样面貌符合他饥渴内心的男人。他的手贴着那个老旧的电视机，仿佛他能抓住屏幕里男人的长发、摸到他的脸庞一样。他当晚就梦到了王耀，第二天他去买了王耀的海报，贴在墙上手淫了。

我真亲了他。  
我真和他睡在了一张床上，我躺在他的胸口上睡着了。  
难道我今天能睡到他吗，我第一次想着他手淫射在床上的时候，我有幻想过我真的能睡到他吗。  
任勇洙在客厅里来回走动，每一步都是带着期待和心慌意乱，他想：他拒绝我…他真的舍得拒绝我么，他当然可以拒绝我，但我还是要睡他。我要抓着他的头发叫他婊子荡妇后入他？他会不会生气，他生气的话，我还要继续操他么。

在王耀敲他的门那刻他就把门打开了，如果有门口一米往返跑那他肯定是冠军。  
“今天过得怎么样？”王耀像以往一样把打包好的夜宵递到他手上，“给你打包了麻辣烫。”  
“嗯。”他实在想不出要回答什么，就只和往常一样在沙发上坐下后打开夜宵，他今天吃的特别急，导致舌头被烫到了，于是王耀无奈地给他去自己屋里拿了杯冰水。当他带着冰水回来的时候说：“下次小心点。”他以为勇洙会接一句“知道了大哥，我又不是长不大的小孩子”这类的撒娇话。他等到的是：“大哥，我可以操你吗？”  
“啊？”  
“我…我买好套了。”  
“什么…你他妈说的啥？”  
任勇洙感觉出租屋老旧的皮沙发快被自己的指甲抓烂了，王耀的责问让他的内心更纠结，但身体第一时间选择的是将上衣脱下来，嘴巴上说的是：“我洗好澡了，我想和你做爱…大哥。”  
王耀木住了，两人面面相觑，一句话都说不出。彼此只能看见对方的脸庞越来越红。  
大哥你可三十五岁了，为什么我说了句想和你做爱你就那么脸红呢，好色情…任勇洙想着，将还木讷着的王耀按在了皮沙发上，舔着他的耳廓。  
然后是一阵阵的唇齿相依，像前几天晚上那样，不同的是这次带有了性的目的，他们深吻了很久，像舌尖能磨出火星来那样久，任勇洙感觉自己要溺死在这个吻里。  
让我就这样死吧！他想。

“呼…你好点了吗，不要哭了…勇洙”  
“大哥…”  
“你洗澡了，我还没洗过。”  
“好的，那我去床上等你。”

他的脑子里只剩杂音，眼里流着的泪水不知道是心想事成的喜悦还是最近的压力释放。他等到脚步声一步步靠近时用纸巾擦干了泪，但王耀在他面前一点点脱到一丝不挂时他哭的比刚才还要大声，完全不顾洁癖地把泪水用被子抹干。他说：“大哥你先来抱抱我吧。”  
于是他什么都得到了，他此刻得到了自己多年爱慕的人的拥抱、吻和心，只差交欢。交欢前他说：“你不知道，你不知道我当年第一眼看见你第二天就对你手淫……”  
“嗯，你怎么可能只是单纯地喜欢我，这话说出来没有人会信。”王耀一边轻拍着他的背安慰他，另一边用手握住了他的阴茎上下撸动着：“我试试帮你弄硬一点。”  
“我16岁刚进…刚进公司那一年暑假去了你的…你的受向同人展，我发现，我很，很羡慕那些在文字和画面里操你的男的，于是我就先走了……”任勇洙只把脑子里装的东西，那些不该拿出来说的，一并说了出来。刚大哭后的他说话都是哽咽又断断续续的：“狗崽子的……我受不了有人和你搞公关恋，虽然那个不叫公关恋但我想到这个我都要吐了，明明大哥你和我在一起，哈…我这几周过得不好是因为我脑子里全是你…”  
“你的套呢？”王耀停下了帮他手淫的动作，毕竟阴茎已经挺立得足够，还差最后一步就可以让他进入体内了。接过那一盒套，他用嘴撕开了塑料膜和套的封袋，然后说：“我用嘴帮你戴套怎么样？”  
“大哥，如果这一切不是我在等你的时候，在沙发上睡着的庄周梦蝶，那可以给我一个巴掌吗？”  
“我问你要不要我用嘴帮你戴，还是说你自己戴呢？”  
“大哥来帮我吧，好丢人，老实说，我这辈子都没有操过任何人。”  
我在今天前竟然还是个处男—！他在心里大喊，他不是没有约过人，只是每次甚至都到床边了，会和对方说抱歉我身体不舒服，他不是有什么下半身的问题，他只是对王耀之外的人射精都会有罪恶感，哪怕王耀是他当时高攀不起的顶流明星，他也不想对别人高潮。  
现在王耀是个用嘴帮他套套子的伴侣，王耀的动作很柔缓，没有用牙齿磕到他的阴茎。套子进了一半后他用手把避孕套整个套在了爱慕着自己的男孩的阴茎上。一切都大功告成，他看着任勇洙捂着脸在笑，他自己也笑，然后没有给他一巴掌，只是戳了戳他的脸：“接下来你打算怎么干？”

任勇洙愣了一下：“我打算干你，大哥。”  
“我当然知道，你要什么姿势，你第一次要试试乘骑吗？”  
“我想用正入试一下。”他脑子里快速地选择了一下，最终选择了正入。当他将阴茎没入王耀已经在洗澡时润滑好的肉穴那刻就差点射了，幸好他及时往下一俯，头挨着柔软的枕头也听见身下的人说：“别紧张，勇洙。”  
既然要干那得干到最好，他尝试放松自己，也在穴里先缓慢地抽插了几下，身下人的穴把他夹得很紧，夹得他感觉下一秒就要射了：“大哥你好紧…你也很…很紧张？”  
“是你太粗了吧？”  
他听见这话偏过头去，不想直视王耀那张充满情欲又带着挑逗的脸，想的是：他好漂亮，他在我身下和我梦里的“王耀”不一样，同样的是他给我操了，我要把他干到爽，这绝对的。  
两具身体碰撞了一会后，王耀确实能感受到有种想被使劲干到昏天地暗的欲望，还不错啊，那一次次顶撞已经到了打开高潮的大门的门口了，就差被快速地顶干几次就可以被操射，在任勇洙没有碰他前端的情况下。  
他应该命令这个男孩是时候在自己体内冲刺了，于是他发出了因为一次次被触及敏感点而发出的淫声，也发号施令：“勇洙…你操得快一点……我好像要好了…”  
如他所愿，任勇洙加快了速度，口里说着“我爱你”混杂着很多他的喘息，最后一阵冲刺让王耀感到被电流穿过一般的酥麻快感，这让任勇洙的背上有了痛感，也让他成功地被操射而射到了自己的胸口上：“你第一次就能把我操射啊……”  
任勇洙此刻一言不发，他还没有射，他在那个现在极其敏感的肉穴里沉溺着，加快后又舒缓下来，又是一阵冲刺，配上身下人断断续续的喘息，他的第一次性爱伴随着射进套子里结束了。  
“大哥，我操你操得爽吗……”  
“你觉得呢。”  
“那就是爽了，对吗！”  
“对对对。”王耀起身想要拿床头的抽纸擦干身上自己的体液时被按住了手腕，他感受到舌头在自己的胸口滑动，任勇洙把自己射出来的体液全部搜刮到嘴里。虽然它们只有石楠花一样的腥味，但任勇洙感觉是甜的。后来他又吮吸了王耀的颈部，虽然挨上去那瞬间王耀骂了一声，他在吮吸那下才想起来王耀的身份，他道歉了，这也不能令那吮吸的痕迹消失。  
“怎么办…”  
“行吧，没事，我明天可以用粉底盖住。”王耀声音里透露着一丝无奈，“没什么事我回去了。”  
话音刚落他就看到了任勇洙失落的表情：“我可以不让你走吗，我又硬了，我想多干你几次，可不可以…？”  
真是精力充沛的小孩，好吧，都随他。  
“那用你手机上个五点的闹钟怎么样。”  
“大哥…？”  
“我今晚可以陪你一起睡。”  
“那太好了……太好了。”  
接下来和他们之后很多次的性爱一样，用各种不同的体位试了淋漓尽致的肉体交融，做到两个人都精疲力尽过去，直到被熟悉的音乐叫醒。  
“大哥，该醒醒了。”他摇晃着身边黑眼圈很重的长发男人，用自己烫伤还没好又在昨晚舔过王耀全身的舌头探进半梦半醒的王耀口中。  
“唔…唔…哈…好了，我走了，你继续睡吧。”  
他怎么可能还睡得着，他现在欣喜若狂，找不到什么倾诉的人，只能把这些都码进自己的备忘录。

9月17日 天气大概是晴天   
昨天晚上我和大哥睡了，他没有任何抗拒我魅力的意思，甚至用嘴帮我戴套。我还蛮丢脸的，哭得像个女孩子kkkkkk  
但我把他操射了，他还夸我活好，还主动留下来了。我用了三个套，真好，我也不知道说什么，他爱我，我也爱他。我现在是想匿名去论坛大叫：“我和我爱了很久的偶像上床了！”但我怕大哥看到了骂我蠢货什么的，就免了，等下我要下楼买薯饼当早餐kkkkkk

End


End file.
